Sirius Black and the American
by Sissy Boo
Summary: 11-year old Sirius Black meets an American girl on the Hogwarts Express. This is their story. [Sirius B - OC] There will be some angst, (we are talking about teenagers)
1. Chapter 1

_This is a new story that I am trying out. It is mostly a romance between Sirius Black and an OC Juliet Austin. It is going to cover all 7 years. Please let me know if I should continue. I am in need of a BETA as I have a bad habit of writing in a passive voice._

* * *

 **Sirius Black and the American**

The first time he saw her was when he was in his first year on The Hogwarts Express. She was a small little pixie. Her long dark brown hair with streaks of gold and red was quite beautiful. He was looking for a compartment to ride in and asked her if this one was free. She turned to him and the first thing he saw were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, one bright turquoise blue eye and the other an emerald green eye shining at him. As she studied him, she saw a pale skinny young boy with the most beautiful hair that was so black it almost looked blue and silver eyes. She could see that he was quick to smile, even though his eyes were haunted.

Then he saw it, the handprint on her right cheek. His blood froze as he knew what that meant, he had a few of those himself in the past, but now that he is of school age, his mother has resorted to hexing him with an unforgivable the cruciatus curse. Merlin, how he hates his family, with the exception of his little brother, he can't wait until he is old enough to leave them behind, hopefully rescuing his brother Regulus.

Seeing the handprint, he decides to introduce himself. "Hi, my name is Sirius Black." She tells him her name "Juliet Austin." Sirius says, "That is not a pureblood name." "Maybe not here in England but I am from America," she says. Juliet asks are you one of those pureblood elitists. "Merlin no! My family is but I am not." "Good, because then I would have to ask you to leave, and I think I like you." Laughing Sirius just gives her a small smile and asks, "What house do you think you will be in. My entire family is in Slytherin but I don't want that house. They are evil." She exclaims, "I don't want that house either. I will most likely be Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I am very studious but also brave." "Yeah, I want Gryffindor myself, " says Sirius puffing out his chest.

"Oh, so why are you here in England?" "My guardian uncle is in business and is in the process of starting a new one here. We are supposed to be here for the next 7 years so instead of sending me back to the States he decided that I could go to Hogwarts." At this time, Juliet realized that Sirius could see the handprint, so she quickly placed glamours on it. He stared at her and said "cool, you can do wandless magic." "N, not wandless, wish magic, as I learn more wanded magic, I may lose my ability for wish magic. But I am unsure at this time."

At that time, another boy with messy black hair and dark green eyes tumbled into the compartment announcing a bit arrogantly, "Hi, my name is James Potter, Quidditch star extraordinaire. Do you play Quidditch?" Sirius and Juliet introduced themselves. Sirius tells him that he plays a little and Juliet says that she is not allowed on a broom. James is shocked by this as he was practically born on a broom. James then notices Juliet's accent and asks where she is from. She tells him she is from America.

As more and more children board the train, their compartment starts to fill up. Next, to arrive was a studious-looking boy, with light brown hair and hazel eyes who introduces himself as Remus Lupin. The last two to arrive were a boy and a girl. The boy introduces them as Severus Snape and his best friend Lily Evans. Severus is a tall pale boy with a big hooked nose (Juliet could tell it had been broken more than once) with slightly greasy black hair, and black obsidian eyes. Lily had the most glorious red hair that any of them had ever seen and the brightest emerald green eyes that contrasted quite beautifully with her hair.

Thus started a 7-year journey towards the strongest friendship that has ever been seen.


	2. Chapter 2

_I still don't own Sirius Black (wah) or Remus Lupin (boo-hoo). The rest I don't mind JKR owning I just want those two. Please review and thank you for reading._

* * *

 **Sirius Black and the American**

Chapter 2

On their journey to school, they talked about what house they thought that they would sorted. James, being the outgoing, outspoken and a somewhat arrogant spoiled boy told them that he would be sorted into Gryffindor like all his ancestor do. Sirius groaned when James said that asking "Does that mean because all my family are Slytherin I have to be one too?" Juliet replied, "No. I have read that the sorting hat will take into consideration your own personal preferences. You may have to argue with the hat but in the long run, it won't put you were you will be miserable." "Merlin, I hope you are right Juliet." "I better be, otherwise, if I am sorted into Slytherin I am running away. I refuse to sit with them or talk to them. Even though I am an American my Uncle went to Hogwarts about 20 years or so ago, and he was a Slytherin. I hate my Uncle."

"Run away. Surely you jest," said Remus. "No, I do not like how my Uncle behaves when around the Butt Munchers." After she made that statement all the boys were rolling on the floor with laughter. "I can't believe you called them Butt Munchers," gasped Severus. "You better not let those in Slytherin hear you, as most of the Death Eaters are their fathers." "What do I care what they think about me, they try anything and I will hex their bits off of them while they are clothed and in full view of everyone."

"I know my Uncle claims we are over here so that he may start a new business but I know that he is really here to back Moldyshorts. I refuse to acknowledge that asshat." Everyone, with the exception of Lily, is looking at Juliet shocked at how she is defaming the Dark Lord. Sirius and Severus both cry out "Be careful on who hears you talking like that," to which Juliet replies "I don't give a care about that piece of dragon shit."

Lily, being non-magical born, although Severus did tell her she was a witch when she was nine, does not know much about the magical world. She asks who this Moldyshorts is. They tell her that he is a Dark Lord that advocates that purebloods should rule over the entire magical world. That he hates muggles and thinks that Witches and Wizards should rule the world, with himself as supreme leader." "So basically, Nazi Germany all over again," says Lily. "Yeah." Says Juliet.

Everyone was looking at Juliet as if she had a third head or something. "What?" They all just started talking and saying that they can't believe how tough she sounds.

Remus asks Juliet "What part of America do you come from?" To which she replies, "Florida. My father's family all come from the south. We started in Virginia and kept migrating further south. They had been in America since the early 17th century. They originally fled England because they hated the way the Wizengamot was being run, the corruption, bigotry and all. Yeah, I know, nothing has changed." "My mother's family sent my mother over in the 40's to get away from the London Blitz. She met my father and the rest is history." They ask who her mother was. "Maralinda Rosier," she replies. Sirius asks then your Uncle is Evan Rosier? "Yeah, and he is pure evil," she replies. Sirius says, "Well then welcome home, cousin." "What?" she cries. James explains that most of the purebloods are inbred, one of the reasons that most pureblood families only have one child and the more inbred they are the more likely they will give birth to a squib.

They were nearing Hogsmeade, so the girls grabbed their robes and went to the loo to get ready telling the boys to go ahead and change.

Debarking the train all the new friends saw a mountainous man calling out "First years. This way." Following him, he leads them down a path to boats. Sirius, Juliet, Remus and James got in one boat, while Severus and Lily along with two pretty girls got in another. Once everyone was situated, the boats started to move by an unknown power. They rounded a curve in the lake and gasped in awe and wonder when they saw Hogwarts for the first time it was magnificent.

As the boats move through an archway they arrive at a set of massive doors and are met by a stern looking older witch who introduces herself as Professor McGonagall. As she starts to move the first years up to the great hall, she explains the different houses and how they are to be your family for the next 7-years.

As they move into the Great Hall, they gaze in wonder at the magnificent ceiling. They are told that it has been enchanted to look like the sky. Meaning if it is storming outside it will look like it is inside as well. Juliet is thinking this is so cool, I hope they teach us how to do such charm work when I have my own home I want a ceiling like that in my house. To be able to lay under the stars without having bugs crawl over you would be great.

While they are standing there, a ragged old hat that is sitting on a small stool starts singing. When it's song is done, Professor McGonagall starts calling out names. Quickly calling Austin, Juliet, she hesitantly walks up to the stool and places the hat on her head.

 _A voice whispers in her mind "Hm, interesting, I can see that you would be good in Slytherin." Juliet harshly replies "Don't you dare put me in that house. If you do I will run away from here and they will never find me." The hat replies "But you would do so well there. Of course you would do well in Ravenclaw as well." "I don't want to be a Claw either, I want Gryffindor, and I want my friends there too. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and Lily Evans, and don't let Severus talk you into sorting him Slytherin." To which the hat replies, "I can't make any promises about anyone else until I sort them." "Yes you can, you will help me out or I will rip you to shreds and then use your rags to wipe a troll's bum." "You don't have to be offensive."_

 _Juliet then asks, "What makes you wise enough to sort students. Don't you think that a child of 11 might be different from say a child of 14? That maybe after a few years in school that everyone should be resorted as personalities/priorities change over time, that they are still growing and forming opinions at such a young age." This gives the hat pause to say that may be true but unfortunately, it is not up to him to make the rules. "But you have put up a good argument which is still more Slytherin but I admire the bravery it takes you to argue so strongly, so you better be…GRYFFINDOR."_

Juliet then walks calmly over to the Gryffindor table to await her new friends.

Next called is Sirius Black. After he puts on the hat, he listens for a minute and then starts laughing so hard that he is practically crying. "GRYFFINDOR," shouts the hat.

Running over to Juliet, Sirius grabs her in a big hug and says, "You are brilliant. The hat told me that you threatened him." "Damn straight, I was not going to be without my new friends."

Each time one of the remaining 4 friends places the hat on their head, they end up laughing, even Severus (though he really wanted to pout), and being sorted into Gryffindor house. All the students, along with all the teachers and the headmaster, are talking about these new first years who are laughing every time they put on the sorting house, wondering why.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay JKR I am holding all your characters hostage until you give me Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Once I have them all others will be released with no harm done to them or their reputations. Well, I might rip Dumbledore a new one, that manipulative old blankity-blank._

* * *

 **Sirius Black and the American**

Chapter 3

While the welcoming feast and sorting is going on at Hogwarts, back in London Evan Rosier is planning his niece's future. His plans include Lord Voldemort. As one of the Dark Lord's inner circle, he wants to bestow his niece upon him, but he must do this carefully as his niece is stubborn and hates anything to do with her uncle. She blames him, and rightfully so, for the death of her family. For even though she had no proof, he was behind the attack on her parents and their close friends. He needed to get control over Juliet so that he could get his greedy hands on her inheritance. What he didn't know at the time was that her father, James Austin, had tied up her inheritance in such a way, as she must be married before any could be released. Therefore, he lied to her and said that they were only moving to England for a few years, even though he lived there full time. The laws in England are easier to bypass if need be and women are treated more like chattel than in the more progressive America.

Evan is hoping to get her married to one of the more easily controlled Death Eaters but realizes that he must be careful to not anger his Master.

Back at Hogwarts Juliet feels a shiver go through her body and realizes that her Uncle is plotting against her. What Uncle Evan does not know is that Austin family magic allows them to know when and who is working against them. It does not tell them what danger that they are up against just that it is there.

Since her parent's death and the deaths of those who were supposed to take charge over her upon her parent's death, she knew that her uncle was behind this nefarious plot. She was taking precautions to get out from under his control.

Blood purists that Uncle Evan is, he knows nothing about her greatest chance to get away from him, the non-magical world. She just knows that she doesn't want to go alone into this world. One of the reasons she fought against going into Slytherin House is because she is trying to find allies who will be willing to fight against the growing evil in the magical world. Juliet knows that if Moldyshorts wins England that he will next target the rest of the world one nation at a time, and once the entire magical world is subjugated he will turn his eyes on the non-magical world.

Juliet knows that the magical world is so far behind, even those in the more _enlightened_ countries, are so far behind technology wise than the non-magical world. Most Witches and Wizards don't even realize that a simpleton with a gun could take them out. Even those who aren't blood purists think that the non-magical world is to be looked down upon because they have magic. She knows different. Her parents raised her to be respectful and to question all. She will not bow down to anyone, magical or non-magical.

After having been with her uncle for a year, she has known what abuse was. Before her parents died, Juliet had only known love and compassion for those less fortunate her. James and Maralinda Austin had always taught her that as someone who had more money than others did, she should never gloat or taunt those less fortunate. They taught her that if she saw someone being abused or even suspected it that she should find the best way to help them out of such situations. It this meant bypassing those in authority then so be it, just don't let them stay in that predicament.

One of the first things she noticed about her new friends was that both Sirius Black and Severus Snape might be in such abusive homes. She would have to lightly tread to find out if this was so and what she needed to do to help them while helping herself get away from her Uncle. She had already made a start. Her uncle did not allow her much money but she was able to get a few Galleons. What her uncle did not know is that she knows her way around the non-magical world. Even though she did not know much about London, she was able to take her Galleons, get them melted down, takes them to a Brokerage firm in London, and sold for Pounds. She continued to do this every time she was able to get a hold of the Galleons. Before September 1, she was able to exchange enough gold to have a tidy little nest egg of £2,000. Not enough to get away from her uncle but she figured that during Christmas Holidays that she could exchange the £2,000 for Galleons and start the process all over again. She would do every chance she got.

She knew that the Goblins made this easy for her as their exchange rate between currencies were unrealistic in the non-magical world. To the magical world, Gold was abundant and the price of gold was much lower than what can be found in the non-magical world. So for those cunning enough (yes this is one reason the hat wanted to place her in Slytherin) to grasp this concept there was a fortune waiting to be made. The Goblins did understand this concept but knew that the Witches and Wizards of England were not perceptive enough to grasp this. What they did not plan on was one smart and conniving young American Witch. It would be years before they caught on and even then they applauded this, as she was also smart enough not to let the rest of the magical world know that they, to enrich their coffers, were also using this ploy.

Juliet figured by the time that she was going into the 5th year that she would have enough to escape her uncle. She knew that if she wasn't ready by then he would either marry her off to someone old enough to be her father or grandfather or he would violate her himself. She could see the way he was watching her. The only thing is that she does not want to be alone. She is hoping that when she leaves that she can get others to go with her. She wants them still go to school, if possible, but during the times she is not in school she wants them in hiding in the non-magical world.

She already has her own personal house-elf her uncle knows nothing about; she just has to get her here to England without his knowledge. Her elf, Tipsy, is back in Florida. Her uncle thought that Tipsy was just a regular house elf bonded to the Austin Plantation; he didn't know that Tipsy was personally bonded to Juliet. Juliet had found Tipsy when she was 6 years old. Tipsy had been freed from her past master during a drunken rampage by her former master. The elf was desolate and was quickly fading away when Juliet had found her, so Juliet asked if she would like to come home with her and become her elf. Tipsy misunderstanding Juliet thought she meant personal elf when Juliet had meant elf to the plantation. Once it was known at home that Juliet and Tipsy were bonded, James and Maralinda decided to keep that information secret. They reasoned that if anything should happen to them no one would know that Juliet had this secret weapon in her arsenal.


	4. Sirius is in Trouble

_A/N – Sorry folks, I have hit a brick wall, its name is Sirius Black. He wants to be grown up and snogging the girls. Well, on_ _e girl only but he will not say that just yet, but don't worry Juliet will not allow him to snog anyone else if she has any say. She does not like to share some things of hers, and yes, she already sees him as hers._

 _I may just have to skim through years 1 through 4 just to appease that arrogant gorgeous git. He has pulled this stunt off in another story I wrote, forcing me to start a third story (before I am ready) with him as an 18-year-old. Grr!_

 _I love you Sirius but enough is enough._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N - Sorry it has been so long in updating. I am working on three stories, all with Sirius Black who likes to be a bad boy and not do as I say, but what he wants to. All this while I am sitting at home crying that I don't own him or his gorgeous friend the werewolf Remus Lupin._

 **Sirius Black and the American**

Chapter 4

After the Welcoming Feast, instructions were given to the first-years to follow the prefects to their common room. As they were climbing the stairs, the prefects were informing them to be wary of the moving stairs and vanishing steps. Arrive at a picture of a very fat lady, the Prefect told them that the password was Carpe Diem. The portrait swung open showing a doorway into the Gryffindor Tower's common room.

The prefect then instructed them that the boy's dorms were up to the right and the girl's to the left. He told them that no boys are allowed in the girl's rooms and that they cannot even get up the stairs to the girl's room. He asked a volunteer to try to go up to the girl's room. Sirius tries to race up the stairs and gets approximately half way up when a claxon alarm sounds and the stairs flatten out into a slide. Sliding back to the bottom laughing he exclaims that I will have to try harder next time.

"Okay time for bed everyone. Breakfast is from 7 am to 9 am," says the Prefect. "Don't be late. Professor McGonagall will be passing out your timetable tomorrow morning."

The next morning the six friends head down to breakfast together, excited to see what their schedules are like. Juliet, Sirius, and Remus are excited about DADA and Transfiguration class while Lily can't wait for Charms and Potions, James for Transfiguration and Charms and Severus for Potions and DADA. Once in the Great Hall, they are chattering away about their hopes for their favorite classes when the morning Post Owls arrives with the mail.

The Black family Eagle Owl flies down with a red envelope for Sirius. James asks if that is a howler. Sirius says yes, they are his mother's favorite way to communicate. "Well open it, otherwise it will explode," says Remus. Tentatively opening the envelope, it starts to scream at him.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, HOW DARE YOU GET SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR. YOU BLOOD-TRAITOR DEMON SPAWN. YOU ARE NOT TO BECOME FRIENDS WITH ANY OF THOSE BLOOD-TRAITORS, ESPECIALLY THAT COUSIN OF YOUR, JAMES POTTER OR ANY MUDBL…" Juliet incinerated the rest of the howler.

Sirius asks James, "Cousins, I didn't know we were related, James."

"Me either Cuz," says James. "I'll write to mum tonight asking her about that. If it is true that would be great."

Juliet decides then and there that she is going to give that harpy of a mother tit-for-tat. For every howler she sends Sirius, she is going to send one back.

A beautiful small black owl settles down in front of Juliet. Giving the owl a sausage and a quick scratch on its head, she takes the letter with trepidation, knowing it is from her Uncle, opens it. She pales as she reads the letter her mouth pursing in anger everyone asks what's wrong. Handing over the letter to Sirius, he reads aloud; _Niece, I have received word that you were sorted into Gryffindor. I warned you what would happen if that were to happen. Clothes will be given to your beloved house-elf Tipsy. If you continue to defy me, I will resort to even harsher methods of ridding you of precious possessions. Do not think that I am playing with you. Now that we are England, you will find that the law is on my side and I will have strict obedience or you will suffer the consequences. Uncle Evan._ As Sirius is reading this letter, Juliet runs out of the Great Hall back up towards Gryffindor Tower.

When he had finished reading the letter Sirius and the new friends run after her catching up just as she is heading up the stairs. Sirius tells Juliet "Do not worry, we will find a way to get you out of this." To which she replied, "Thank you, but I was expecting this, just not so soon, and have contingency plans made. I just need a few minutes to think about how to set those plans in motion."

"Oh Merlin, we are going to be late for our first class, and it is Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall," said James, "and I hear she is a tough nut."

They all take off running towards where they are told the classroom is. They finally arrive and slip in at the last moment, thinking thank goodness that they arrived on time. They find seats with Juliet, Sirius, and Remus at one desk and Lily, Severus and James at the other. As the students are looking around for Professor McGonagall, a grey tabby cat with unusual face markings starts walking up the aisle. As the cat arrives at the teacher's desk, she turns into the professor. The students gasp at seeing this wonderful feat of magic especially those who were raised in the non-magical world.

Professor McGonagall asks does anyone know what that form of transfiguration is. Several hands go up including Severus and Juliet's. Calling on Juliet she answers, "That is called animagus. It is one of the hardest transfigurations. Not a lot of Witches or Wizards can perform such feats, as many things have been known to go wrong. People have been known to be stuck as an animal with no way back to human, or you can become stuck part of the way.

Very good Miss Austin, 5 points to Gryffindor. Now, everyone, I want you to read the first two chapters and then turn your matchsticks into needles.

After a few tries, all six friends turn their matchsticks into needles around the same time. As Professor McGonagall moves around the room correcting students, she sees that the friends have, all transfigured their matchsticks and tells them "5 points for Gryffindor." You can see from her expression that she is proud to have such a bright group of students in her house.

The rest of the day goes similarly. All six friends are equally intelligent. Sirius is outgoing, loyal, flirtatious and just a touch crazy. James is gregarious, flamboyant and a bit arrogant. Lily is studious, quick-tempered and a bit flighty. Remus is a quiet, studious, shy boy. Severus is a darker version of Juliet. He tends to be morose, secretive, and somewhat harsh at times, quick to anger, tending to hold grudges and loyal.

Then there is Juliet. She knows what she wants and is most generous with her time and affections, but woes betide any who cross her, for her temper would put Satan to shame. She is highly protective of those she loves and she is quick to read people and give them her trust. She thinks in the long term while someone like Sirius lives for the moment.

Her plans are first to get her out of the greedy grasp of her scheming Uncle. Once she met Sirius and Severus, she knew she needed to include them in getting them away from their families as well. While she does not know the exact circumstances behind their pain, she just knows that if she does not help them that it will only increase exponentially. She knows she needs to find adult allies, but as she has not been in English society before is not sure how to find them. She is hopeful that James' parents might be of help.

To do this she must carefully cultivate the boys and help work on their self-esteem. She can see that they have been beaten down for years, where she has only been so for the last year and a half. Once she has them seeing that they deserve better, she plans to start her own family with them. She is looking to find a place for them to hide out during the holidays so that none of them has to go back to their abusive families. This is going to take years and she is going to need help. For this help, she will need to cultivate some adults.

The first chance that Juliet was able to be alone; she called on the Hogwarts house elves. She needed to question them. After calling one, an elf asked what they could do for Missy Austin. She asked them how far away a bonded house elf could hear their master and pop to aid them. When she was told from anywhere in the world she asked if she called her elf from America if they could find her work here in Hogwarts without her bonding to the school or to the Headmaster. Again, the elf answered yes. Thanking the elf, Juliet wanders back Gryffindor Tower. Heading to her dorm and to her bed, she pulls the curtains and taking a deep breath, calls for Tipsy.

A few minutes later Tipsy arrives. Happy to see her Juliet gives her a big hug, while Tipsy is crying tears of joy at seeing her beloved Missy Juliet. After the tearful reunion, Juliet starts to explain to Tipsy how bad the situation had gotten. She tells her that it is still manageable at this time but the end game has to accelerate or they could all die. Giving Tipsy orders to go see the head elf and get a job here at Hogwarts without a bond to the school and they will talk later.

Thankfully, today was Saturday and she had the weekend to work on her plans. Asking Sirius and Severus, the two she thinks will be her strongest allies asking them if they could talk. They all walk down towards the lake finding a nice secluded spot to talk in private.

Juliet tells the two boys that she needs their help and that helping her can help themselves. She explains what she believes to know about her Uncle. How he supports this upstart Lord Moldyshorts, how he is trying to find her a match to betroth her to a low-level Death Eater, where she will end up as the plaything of the Dark Wanker. This way the creepazoid will get her money and her body. Shuddering, she tells them how her Uncle looks at her and how she is afraid to be alone with him. Since he took guardianship of me, he has beaten me, hexed me and cursed me. He has made sure not to leave a permanent mark on me when beating me.

When Sirius hears this, he tells her that his mother has started cursing him in the past year. She keeps telling me that when I turn 16 that I will be taking the Dark Mark. I keep telling her that I refuse to take the mark and that she cannot force me. I know if I don't get away from that house before I am 16 I will most likely be dead.

Severus then tells them about his father. How he beats him and his mother and how he is afraid he is going beat his mother to death. Juliet asks him is there no other family that can help? He tells her that his mother's family has disowned her and his father was an orphan.

Maybe you can appeal to your mother's family. Write the head of house a letter explaining what is happening and beg for his intervention.

When Juliet hears a small part of their stories, she knows that there is more there, she tells them some of her plans. How she is slowly building up a muggle bank account, how she is going to try and get a house somewhere in the country that she can hide out in with her house elf and how she wants them to come with her. She tells them it may be a couple of years but it should happen before the end of 5th year. If it were any later than that, it would be too late for her.

She asks Sirius if he knows any adults that they could trust to help them all get away from these abusive situations. It must be someone who can be fully trusted and maybe be powerful enough to take guardianship of them away from their hateful families. It must be someone powerful enough to take on her Uncle.

Juliet tells them that wherever they are, they need to be protected not only from their parents or guardians but also Voldy and Dumbledore. She knows that Dumbledore would not hesitate to use them for his vision of the " _Greater Good."_

Juliet remembers her mother telling her that Gellert Grindelwald motto was the same " _For the Greater Good."_ That is something to keep in mind. Why is Dumbledore thinking the same way? This will take some careful research.


End file.
